desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Multimoog
Thanks! Hi! I love the wikia's new look, espcially the skin! It really does symbolize the show and makes the wikia more attractive. Thanks :) UFO Editor 21:14, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Help! Hey Multimoog! I am having some difficulty using the new Infobox Template. I cannot understand how to put a profile picture inside the template. I have filled in all the details etc - I just need some extra help! If you could have a look, or tell me how to do it - I'd be very grateful. Thanks UFO Editor 23:43, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Link to infobox template Hey! http://desperatehousewives.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Infobox_character - I've left you the link to the template I'm having difficulty with. I'd be greatful for the help! Me and another editor have recently inserted the new template into the housewives pages (Susan, Bree, Edie, Katherine, Lynette), however the template is making inserting a profile image very difficult. The new template is wonderful and contains alot more information about the characters than the previous one and I would like the wikia to use the new one. UFO Editor 11:03, February 6, 2010 (UTC) P.S It seems that the only active admin, Leoandpiper, isn't editing at the moment, and I have been keeping the wikia up and running in his absence. So, until he returns (which he says will be sometime next month) I'd like to keep in contact with you about the new skin and templates etc. Main Page Hey! I'm sure you already know how happy I am with the new main page design. But is it possible for you to insert Edie's picture and name next to the other housewives on the page, as we feel that she is still one of the housewives, even though she is deceased. She is set to make several appearances over the show in the next couple of years (as a ghost etc) so it would be nice to have her included. Thanks! UFO Editor 18:39, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Help Hi Shawn!! Thanks for your reply! Yes, I was after some help. I have recently created a new homepage design (which can be viewed in the sandbox) which I think looks very good. I have had some positive reviews from friends of mine about it and I want the other editors to see it. I am VERY happy with the current homepage, its brought in a lot of new editors who are making great edits to the wiki, but I would like to see how the new homepage shapes up. Just to see if it could work. And if not, we shall continue using the old one. Hope thats OK with you? But, I tried to use the new design on the homepage, but the background and grayed out bits you added to the wiki, are messing it up. Could you help insert the new homepage? Thanks! UFO Editor 14:35, April 3, 2010 (UTC) P.S My design is only temporary, and if it does not work/or the editors prefer the other one, we shall change back. :Shawn, I left UFO Editor a note asking if he would mind if we tried to combine the the two designs so that we kept the bits that were important for SEO but utilized some of the aspects he's created...I was going to try my hand at a little tweaking around but wanted to make sure he was okay with me messing around in the sandbox first (since there are some color matching issues etc.) hope you don't mind, I know you're away from the computer today. Cheers, Sena 23:37, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Nope, that's cool with me - thanks for leaving a note! Shawn (talk) 23:50, April 5, 2010 (UTC)